vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reynald Jesta
Summary Reynald Jesta is the vice-commander of the Holy Knight Order. Along with Hinata, he is also a member of the Ten Great Sages. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A Name: Reynald Jesta Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sage, Holy Magister Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Soul Manipulation, Aura, Biological Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Martial Arts, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation, Sense Manipulation (Comparable to Ranga, who can resist Confusion, a spell which distorts senses of smell), Fear Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, and Sleep Manipulation (Can resist Coercion), Empathic Manipulation, and Magic (Has innate resistance to magic) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Is a demon lord class individual and thus superior to Special A class monsters such as Orc Disaster Geld) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Hakurou who blitzed Orc Disaster Geld), Relativistic+ attack speed with Disintegration (Moves at almost the speed of light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Reynald is a genius in the art of arcane magic. As a Holy Magister, Reynald has mastered the laws of the world. He is also a swordsman who has mastered a lot of sword skills and has fought in battlefields wielding the holy sword. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Sense enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Disintegration:' The ultimate in targeted, destructive magic, which emits flashes of white light as it pours from Glenda’s hands. It moves almost at light speed, as its holy power makes cells and souls vanish without a trace. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 7 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Holy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Biology Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sages Category:Law Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters